Como eu conheci esses nerds
by Gabriela GleekLover 36
Summary: Como Eu Conheci Esses Nerds Essa é a história de como a penny chegou ao apartamento e de como ela conheceu os nerds mais divertidos do mundo
1. Chapter 1

Como eu conheci esses nerds parte 1

Faz pouco tempo que vim parar nesse apartamento, ele é bonitinho e aconchegante, apertado mas dava para o gasto até conhecer os vizinhos mais nerds e estranhos que tornariam minha vida mais divertida  
Eram o Leonard, um baixinho de óculos que parecia simpático e o Sheldon um físico que no começo era legal, mas depois descobri que ele era um porre, pois era muito correto, Ah! Mas como eu poderia me esquecer, sou a Penny, vim de Omaha, Nebraska para esse pequeno apartamento, a nova vizinha deles, eu não era inteligente o suficiente mas super fashion, mesmo trabalhando na cheesecake factory, meu sonho é ser atriz, mas o mínimo que eu consegui foi em um comercial de hemorróida, enfim vamos voltar para quando eu os vi pela primeira vez, eu disse:  
– oi  
Então o leonard disse:  
Oi, você é a nova vizinha?  
E eu respondi:  
– sim  
Depois ele me convidou para entrar na casa dele, era cheia de quadros com equações e cheios de livros sobre física, sentei no primeiro lugar que eu vi, mas o mala do sheldon disse que era o lugar dele e que ele não podia sentar em outro lugar, ok, então eu comecei a chorar pois o meu ex era um cara horrível, e ainda por cima meu chuveiro idiota não funciona!  
O Leonard foi muito gentil comigo porque disse que eu poderia tomar banho no chuveiro deles, então pedi um favor:  
– será que você pode buscar a minha tv na casa do meu ex?  
– claro, vou lá então (Leonard).  
– obrigada você é um amor

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

Como eu conheci esses nerds parte final

E aí quando eu saí do banho, encontrei o leonard e o sheldon conversando com mais dois amigos, o Howard que parecia ter um cabelo bizarro, falar várias línguas e usar calças apertadas e tinha jeito de pegador, mas também era nerd e o Rajesh mais conhecido como Raj tinha medo de falar com mulheres e só falava com elas quando estava bêbado, quando eu sai do banho FOI MUITO ESTRANHO! Mal os conheci e sem querer apareci de toalha, fiquei vermelha de tanta vergonha, o howard não é nem um pouco tímido e já apareceu me cantando, o ignorei e o Leonard e o sheldon foram buscar a minha tv enquanto eu fui no meu apartamento colocar roupas limpas.  
Quando voltei eu vi os dois (Leonard e sheldon) sem as calças, preocupada perguntei o que ouve o meu ex bateu neles, aff, ele não toma jeito mesmo fui logo pedindo desculpas:  
– caramba! Desculpa gente, o meu ex é terrível, olha vai ter uma festa no sábado na minha casa, quero que vocês vão, é com fantasia  
Quando o sábado chegou foi ótimo, as fantasias estavam muito criativas, só não entendi a do sheldon, que disse que ele era o efeito Doppler, de repente minha campainha tocou e eram o kurt a Rachel e o puck da série Glee e também o charlie harper de two and a half men que ficou cantando as garotas deixando o howard morrendo de inveja, e o sheldon disse:  
– ei penny quando começa o concurso de fantasia?  
– não tem concurso nenhum sheldon  
– essa festa vai ser uma porcaria!  
Ri um pouco e fui atender outra vez a campainha, toda empolgada abri a porta E ERA O MEU EX! Eu não acredito que ele teve a coragem de vir aqui, quando a festa acabou o sheldon saiu reclamando porque ninguém entendeu a fantasia dele e acharam que era uma fantasia de zebra, apareci na casa do leonard e contei a ele a minha tristeza porque durante a festa o meu ex parecia ter mudado completamente agora parecia como antes, o leonard me consolou e sem querer como eu estava um pouco bêbada acabei o beijando, foi só um selinho, mas daí comecei a pensar sobre a nossa relação, voltei para a minha casa e arrumei as coisas, ele até disse bem baixinho e pensou que eu não tinha escutado:  
– Nossos bebês vão ser lindos e inteligentes  
O sheldon apareceu de pijama na sala e disse ao Leonard:  
– Tem certeza que quer ficar com ela?  
– Tenho  
– ok  
E é assim que eu virei a maior amiga desses nerds, depois chegaram a Bernadette a noiva do howard que tem phd em microbiologia enquanto ele só tem um mestrado.  
E a Amy a versão feminina do sheldon e carinhosamente chamamos de shamy (sheldon e amy) que tem phd em neurobiologia inclusive o sheldon sempre fala: "Ela é fêmea, nos comunicamos diariamente, mas não, ela não é minha namorada".


End file.
